


Roadhog eats

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Masturbation, Other, PWP without Porn, Stuffing, extreme stuffing, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Roadhog stuffs himself.





	Roadhog eats

Junkrat was gone, but Roadhog locked the door to the backroom behind himself anyway. He had been stock piling food there for a while now. Not that he was afraid that his boss would eat it, as far as he knew, the little rat man never ate more than a few bites of this and a few bites of that. But, if Junkrat knew what he was about to do, he’d insist on joining him. That wasn’t what Roadhog wanted. He wanted some peace for this.

As soon as the lock clicked shut, he turned to see the small mountain of food. Boxes full of small cakes and packages filled with cookies rested against one another. The floorboards groaned as he sat down, and pulled the first box towards him. When he first started stuffing himself, he’d had very small goals. First, it had been to eat 10,000 calories a day. Then eat 15,000. It always took more and more to get that tight feeling that he craved. Now, he no longer counted calories. It was a long time since he had been able to see the numbers going up on the scale, since every scale he’d come across recently only said error, and he had to get Rat to read it to him anyway since his belly was in the way. That didn’t bother him much. That had never been his favorite part.

He stuffed little cake after cake into his mouth, rubbing his stomach with the other hand. For now, his belly was soft and squishy. He pinched his rolls and wiggled just enough to see his belly wobble. The sight made his cock twitch. He shoved in food faster.

In a perfect world he would have spent all morning cooking. He’d have made a triple layer cake, a cherry pie, and sheet after sheet of cookies. He’d make some donuts and strudel, and every other pastry he could remember the recipe of. But at this time, in this place, he was lucky to have the premade stuff.

He licked the crumbs of the last cream filled cake from his lips, before tossing the box away and grabbing another. This one was full of chocolate-chip cookies, all about the size of a dime. He shoveled handfuls of them into his mouth. He rolled them over his tongue, tasting them. They didn’t taste good, but they reminded him of the cookies from the fast-food places he’d been to when he had been younger. He finished that box too, then quickly grabbed another. And another.

He felt his belly start to grow heavier and tighter with each box he finished. His fingers ran over the taught skin stretching over his belly. It was bloated and tender. It barely wiggled when he shifted to get into a more comfortable position. He gave his belly a big slap, before reaching for the next box. As he unwrapped the pre-frosted sugar cookies, he reached around his belly, tracing the outline of his cock through his pants. He moaned around the mouthful of sugary goodness. He swallowed, then pulled his cock free. 

He couldn’t see it with his gut in the way, but that didn’t bother him at all. He grabbed more sweets, shoving them into his mouth while his fingers ran up and down his length. It was hard to say what he liked better: this, or watching his belly bounce as he pounded into Junkrat. The hand on his cock worked faster. The head kept pushing against the swell of his underbelly. Every time it did, pleasure pulsed through him.

When his fingers brushed against the bottom of the empty chip packet, he tossed it away and grabbed the next thing. He flung open the top of the next box, revealing a cake topped with red sugar flowers. He rested the box on his belly. It bounced slightly every time he wiggled with pleasure. That didn’t stop him from grabbing a handful of the cake and shoving it into his mouth. His other hand pumped harder between his legs. The pleasure of the food and pleasure from stroking his cock swirled around his body, making him feel euphoric. He ate another handful of cake, not caring that the frosting was smeared all over his face. 

It wasn’t long before cum spurted from his cock, coating his belly and fingers. He rode out his orgasm as long as he could before collapsing back against the wall, rubbing his swollen tummy. After a moment he got up, cleaned up, and then went right back to eating.


End file.
